1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus employed in a digital copying machine, a facsimile device, a scanner, or an image filing apparatus, etc., and in particular to an image processing apparatus which improves image quality in image reproduction.
2. Description of the Background Art
A background image processing apparatus is described in the published specification of Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 4-0229767.
In this apparatus, image elements (pixels) as edge portions of an image at a beginning of the image in the main scanning direction are detected. That is, if an image is scanned in a left to right main scanning direction, in this apparatus image elements (pixels) as edge portions of the image at the left-side of the document being scanned are detected. After the edge portions are detected, processing of treatment can be performed on the edge portions to improve a quality of the image formation. However, such a background apparatus suffers from drawbacks in limiting the edge portions detected to the left-side edge portions.